Violin and singer
by XxTootsiepopxOfxDoomXx
Summary: What would happen if I was all of a sudden in Shugo Chara? How would me playing violin work? When will my hearts egg hatch? Why won't I tell the full story on why Bekah and I are here? Will I fall in love? What about Bekah? Read for the truth and watch for story updates. ;)
1. Violin and Singer

Okay Y'all, this is a Shugo Chara FF so :) and read as the story unfolds

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own.

Violin and singer

I was spending the summer on the bench that was in the middle of the park of the neighborhood I now live at. I am 14 and usually cooped up inside my house, so my skin is very light. The trees and the birds are beautiful in Japan, unlike the familiarness of America. I was half asleep when a male voice said "Hey, you're on my bench." I was startled and fell of the bench face first. "Hey! What's the big idea?" I said, I then realized it was a boy to to older than I am carrying a cased violin. His face had the look of a trouble maker. He looked up at the bench. "Wait, is that a violin?" He asked pointing to the violin shaped case behind the bench. "Yea, her name is Jerry, " I replied " what about yours?" "Doesn't have a name. A violin is an inanimate object you know." He said, amused. "Yea, so what? Jerry is what Jerry is. Wait, why am I talking to strangers?" I said in disbelief. Had I not learned anything from living my whole life in America. I got up and patted my pre- torn skinny jeans and thin material long sleeved shirt with a collar that was almost to my shoulders. I went to the other side of the bench and picked up my violin case, black in color and material made. After I picked Jerry up, I walked away.

A few minuted of walking around the park, I found a quiet place with no one around. I unpacked Jerry and her companion, the bow. I put my fold-able stand up and placed the music on the stand. The song I started to play was "My Immortal" by Evanescence. I loved the song and it always made me think about my best friend whom I had brought with me. She was strolling around the park and was probably nearby. I sang as soon as the lyric part came along. "I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone," A voice joined me,"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real, there's just so much that time cannot erase," I recognized it as my friend's voice and let her sing the chorus. The chorus was her part anyways. "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have, all of me." Her lyrical part was over for now so I was playing. Then after the violin solo part I start singing "You used to captivate me, by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away all the sanity in me." We were singing the same part as last time where we sang together. Then she sang her part. I started again "I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. And though you're still with me, I've been alone all along." My friend sang her part and I ended the song after the last 'Me' that she sang. I then saw that there was the same boy standing in front of us. "What do you want, stalker?" I said, angrily. "Listening to you play," He replied. " You know, you both have good singing voices." "Alysa, who is he?" My friend said. "No clue Bekah, but he kicked me off a very comfy bench." I said back to her. We moved here together with out our parents. We couldn't take America anymore than someone else who liked adventure. "My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You don't seem native or familiar to the area." He said, looking rather smug. I'm sure Rebekah wanted to slap his pretty face, as did I. Before I knew it, my friend and new family went up to Ikuto and took his violin case. "He has a violin, too, Ally- cat!" Ikuto looked rather surprised at the fact she grabbed it that quickly. 'Hey! That's mine!" He said as he chased after my rather swift friend. I packed up and walked over to a tree with low hanging limbs. I climbed up the first one and sat there with my back to the tree and watched as Bekah escaped his clutches, still holding the white case. "Lemme play! I want to play the violin! Ally- cat never lets me!" She said as she came underneath the tree I was in. "Bekky- chan, stop. Give the man his violin back." I said from the tree. "Will you let me play yours?" She replied to me. "Yes, I will, jeez girly," I said jumping down from the tree, grabbed the white case from Bekah, and handed it back to Ikuto. "Sorry for that, she likes how the violin sounds." I said and turned around. I walked to Bekah, whom was standing, and grabbed my violin. I heard a girls voice from a few meters away saying Ikuto's name. I turned around to see a pink haired girl running. I looked curiously at the fashionable girl. I noticed the floating beings next to her. I then realized Ikuto had one also. Cat eared. "Hey what are those floating things that look fairly human but, chibi?" I asked before I could control my mouth. "Who's this?" The pink haired girl asked, ignoring my question, Ikuto answered "This is a random girl named Alyssa and her friend Rebekah. Alyssa plays violin. Apparently they are new." I looked at the pink haired girl still. "What are those floating chibi human things?" I asked again. "Oh! You can see them?" Said the pink haired girl. "Yea, that's why I asked." "What floating chibi human things? Ally- cat, are you hallucinating? How much candy did you have?" "Bekky- chan, I had no candy, I ain't hallucinating and you probably can't see them," I said, answering all my best friends' questions. "Just like you couldn't see George." My best friend opened her mouth in a silent 'Ooooooh' waving her index finger. "These are Guardian Chara's, they are your want to be self. By the way, I'm Hinamori Amu." She said, sticking her hand out, expecting a hand shake. I just stood there and looked at her hand. Nervousness set in as of meeting this new person and I started biting the inside of my mouth. "Alrighty then, I'm Rebekah Seher and this is Alyssa Dill. She gets shy at times so when she starts biting on the inside of her mouth she is at her peak of nervousness," Rebekah, my trusty friend, came through again. I became quiet and just looked kinda like a lost puppy I suppose. "We moved her from America, I would tell you more but, that's confidential through us." She said sassy like. That's my best friend for you. "She seemed fine a while ago, what came over her?" Asked Amu "She usually feels confident then afterwards get scared of those around her, I am her only friend because of that. In America, she left all of her friends that got close to her. At the time I was in Texas while she was in Kansas. We moved here as a result of her getting me from Texas with $80 in her pocket. We bought plane tickets and came here." Rebekah kept talking, avoiding the reasons why we did this. After some time of silence, Ikuto asked "Why does she not trust people besides you?" I answered before Bekky- chan could. "I didn't want to have another friend and those close to me usually betray or hurt me. Bekky- chan is the only one who hasn't." I said sadly. Looking at the ground, my feet and back up but my head never moved. "Really?" asked Amu "Yea, I probably wouldn't have said this off the bat, but, I was bullied a lot in Elementary and only she came to my rescue. I was called names and chased to the point where I stopped believing in my long ago dream to be a vet, now I am a manga artist. Otaku, if you will." I said the last part proudly. "You aren't supposed to be proud of being an Otaku. Otaku's are obsessed with anime, manga and the like." Said Amu. "I know, I'm weird though. I know what I am, Otaku. I watch all sorts of anime and read manga when I run out of anime. I would have had a bunch of anime/ manga related stuff but y parents said 'no' and didn't even get me some anime shows for Christmas. Instead I got an iPod case." I said, more into the conversation. "Amu, she has an egg. It's amazing!" said one of the girl looking Chara's. I freaked out and grabbed the egg from the pocket of my violin case before the Chara could fly it to them. "No! Leave the egg alone, eggs are fragile." said as I held the egg close to me. I looked pretty stubborn I bet. "Your dream, what is it?" asked Ikuto. "Um, well... I can't express emotions unless alone. I ain't to good at being normal so I went with a character from a manga I wanted to write. Her name is Amaya Jasmine. She is like me but she's a demon wolf. Well, more like a third wolf, a third cat and a third human. My two favorite animals combined in a human body. I adore my own character." I said. I admired the egg that had a bunch of tribal designs on it. A cat tribal design with a wolfs' non the other side of a mix between. Smaller than the wolf but bigger than the cat. The color of the egg was a turquoise color and the design color was black. It wobbled a little and then stopped. It's been doing that for a few days now. "I think your egg is going to hatch." Amu said over my shoulder, looking at the enchanting egg. I placed my egg back in my violin case pocket and try to say good bye, but I was curious about those two. "So, what about you guys?"

* * *

Me: Alright guys! Here you are, sorry I haven't been on in a while but I'm here now. I was figuring out new stories and all that crap but most just crashed and failed before finishing a chapter.

Ikuto: Hey are you going to play again?

Me: No, I don't think so in here for a few chapters.

Amu: I want to hear you play!

Me: Stop pestering me! I. Am. Writing!

Both: Gomenasai...

Me: Yea you better be. Anyways, I think the egg is going to hatch soon so look forward to it.

Bekah: Hey, how'd you and I end up in Japan?

Me: _Darn! She's doing this on purpose! _Um, I'll tell you later!

Bekah: Okay.

Me: Well next time! Bekah, Amu, Ikuto and me are OUT! |:3


	2. The Truth

Okay Y'all, this is a Shugo Chara FF so :) and read as the story unfolds

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own.

[I forgot to mention this but this is before Ikuto goes into the Orchestra thing and all that crap. It's in between the time of easter still being evil and easter stop being evil thing.]

Amu told me and I was amazed at how Amu- chan doesn't know which she rather be. As for Ikuto, he won't tell and I can figure it out by looking at his Chara. All I see in them is great but I learned soon that Ikuto just escaped from a company called Easter and was on the run and that's when Amu came by. "What grade are you in?" Asked Amu- chan.

"I would be in 8th grade but, it's summer and my parents didn't come with me and Bekky- chan so we won't go." I answered.

"Why." asked Ikuto. I gave him a confused face and he repeated the question "Why didn't they come with you?"

"Um, well that's very personal and I don't really want to share-"

"We ran away." Bekah said, cutting me off from the conversation. "Ally- cat and I ran away because, in America, our lives were horrible. I was hit by my parents and big sister. All I could do was protect my younger brother from all the hate. When Ally- cat here came along, I ended up protecting her, too. People would bully and criticizes her at school and it wasn't till recently I found out the conditions at home. Her big brother would-"

"Stop Bekah. I don't want more people to know." I said but she started back up again

"Her brother would hit her and sexually abuse her. She got her parents involved when she was in 4th grade and sooner than not her brother was taken away. Her parents stopped liking her afterwards. Her little brother started hitting her also and she would fight back. Usually winning, but then her little brother went into baseball. She got defeated more and more and soon her big brother came back. Ally- cat lost everything then and everything got worse after I moved. She was in pain and her grades dropped. I guess you can say depression. The bullies I had made stay at bay not long before came back and pulled others in on it. Her brothers made it worse by reminding her about every mistake she ever made. One time, she skipped school and got in trouble with police, school and parents. Her big brother yelled at her, concerned about his grades in the matter. She also tried running away last year and failed miserably. Got in trouble with police and parents, she cut her hair short so no one would recognize her if they saw her," I popped my knuckles. They were loud so Bekah was surprised, but went back to the story. "She got 4 miles out of town when she decided to stop at a house to rest. They called the cops on her and her parents lectured her about how she could have gotten kidnapped. Her brothers would say ' I wonder how your hair got so short' and the sorts." Bekah ended there. I looked really upset, put my violin down and was about to climb the first branch of the tree I was up a while ago. I climbed up and tried for the next branch, I laid down on my belly looking down at Bekah, Ikuto and Amu just chatting away.

"I can never keep anything to myself." I said with a sigh. They kept talking and I noticed that Ikuto move a little bit towards my tree. My violin case move a bit and I realized it was the egg moving up. I freaked out and jumped from the tree, practically landing on my face. I unzipped the violin pocket and held my egg. It hatched and out came a little person, Guardian Chara, with one folded red tipped ear and one strait red tipped ear. A short tail, red tipped, and green eyes. Lavender snake bites, necklace and earring. Red eye brows. Cool, creepy and mysterious.

"My name is Silent. I am your want to be self." Silent said as I stared at her. _She is who I want to be, huh?_ Silent stared back at me. I noticed that her lips were sown and she wasn't speaking to me, she was using telepathy stuff.

"Cool!" I exclaimed as I found my voice again.

"Wow! Your Chara hatched!" said Amu when I turned around. She go a good look at the Chara and got a strange look on her face.

"That's Amaya?" She asked

"No, this is Silent. Just so happens that she looks like and has the same name as a newer character I made up. Silent is a wolf and is strangely beautiful. I wish I could show you a picture..." I zoned out when Bekah said she had a picture. I had totally forgotten that I had sent her a picture when I first drew Silent. Ikuto and Amu stared in amazement at the picture of Silent the Wolf.

"How old are you again?" asked Ikuto, who hadn't done much talking.

"I'm 14 and as of October I will be 15." He just went back to staring at the picture.

"If that's how you draw wolves, then I can't wait to see humans! Not to mention cats and birds." Said Amu.

"I can't draw birds, but cats are pretty much the same style. Humans are easy, except the feet hands and their right eye. Not to mention curves in body and clothes," I said with a defeated face.

"I have some of her human examples!" shouted Bekah.

"Bekah, I have newer ones in my case. I can show them newer examples," I said a little besides myself. I I didn't go to the case though. Instead I went back up the tree and laid down. I noticed by now I had a tail and ears, just like Silent. I climbed farther in the tree. 'Maybe I should have explained that Silent was a wolf cat mix breed thing' I thought as I looked at the people staring at me as I climbed to the top.

"Hey Ally- cat! We need to head home soon! It's starting to get dark!" Bekah yelled from the ground. It had been 5 hours since they left and I had been up the tree. I don't think I will see them again even if I wanted to hear Ikuto play his violin.

"One more song?" I said on the ground and finally out of what I now know as a character change.

"Yea, what song?" "Why by Rascal Flats" I said as I unpacked Jerry again. I am practically in love with this song and I sing it when ever I feel bad for someone.

It must have been a place so dark, you couldn't feel the light.

Reaching for you through that stormy cloud.

Now here we are gathered in our little home town.

This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd.

Oh why, that's what I keep asking, is there anything I could have said or done?

Oh I had no clue you were masking, a troubled soul.

God only knows what went wrong

And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song.

That is the part I sang. Bekah did the next part and the chorus.

Now in my mind I'll keep you frozen as a 17 year old

'rounding third to score that winning run

You always played with passion

No matter what the game

When you took the stage you shined just like the sun

Oh why, that's what I keep asking, is there anything I could have said or done?

Oh I had no clue you were masking, a troubled soul.

God only knows what went wrong

And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song.

It was my turn yet again to sing

Now the oak tree's swaying

In the early autumn breeze

The golden sun is shining off my face

The tangled thought, I hear a mocking bird sing

This old world really ain't that bad a place

Oh why

There's no comprehending

And who am I to try to judge or explain

Oh but I do have one burning question

Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?

They were wrong

They lied

Now your gone

and we cried

cause it's not like you to leave the stage in the middle of a song

Your beautiful song

That is the end of the song and we packed up and left.

When we got home I went straight to the shower and Bekah went to the fridge. I always take showers around the time I get home so I can feel clean. I usually am covered in mud when I come home anyways so it became a habit.


End file.
